There Goes My Life
by Kimmer86
Summary: A/U starts out when the Grey's gang is in high school. They thought teenage pregnancy was hard. Being teenage parents was even harder. Letting go is the hardest of all. Mark and Lexie are dating and in high school. What happens when Lexie gets pregnant?
1. Chapter 1

There Goes My Life

So this is a total A/U. and something really different then I have ever written before, so I'm really nervous about that. This starts out with the Grey's characters being in high school. There ages are altered to make this work. The title/plot of this was inspired by Kenny Chesney's There Goes My Life. If you haven't heard it, you should check it out; it's a very sweet song.

_Quick warning, this contains teenage pregnancy and sex. _

The ages/grades are as follows:

Mark: 18 (Senior)

Lexie: 16 (Junior, skipped 3rd grade)

Meredith: 18 (Senior)

Derek: 18 (Senior)

Cristina: 18 (Senior)

Owen: 18 (Senior)

Alex: 17 soon to be 18 (Senior)

Jackson: 17 (Junior)

Sadie: 17 (Junior)

Callie: 18 (Senior)

Arizona: 18 (Senior)

Molly: 14 (Freshmen)

Additional notes: Thatcher and Ellis divorced just after Meredith was born; Thatcher had full custody of Meredith from the very beginning. Ellis has nothing to do with Meredith, and Meredith sees Susan as her mom.

**There Goes My Life Part One**

It was four in the morning when Lexie Grey sat on her bathroom floor, her arms hugging her knees to her chest. Her eyes were unable to take themselves off the several small plastic stick sitting on the floor next to her. She blinked away tears. She never thought such a small hunk of plastic would change her life so drastically. But it did.

_Pregnant. Two think pink lines. A blue plus sign. _

They all meant the same thing. She was pregnant. She wiped away her tears with her fist. She wasn't ready for this. She was only sixteen. And pregnant. Her stomach churned and she quickly turned and vomited into the toilet.

Shaking, she slowly stood up, splashing some water on her face. She ran a hand through her hair, struggling to compose herself. She jumped at the sound of someone trying to open the bathroom door that led to Meredith's room. The two sisters shared the bathroom that connected their bedrooms. "Lexie?" Her older sister, Meredith asked, "Hurry up in there. I have to pee."

"Um, just a sec." Lexie quickly wrapped the three pregnancy tests in toilet paper and threw them in the garbage. She walked over to Meredith's door, unlocking then opening the door, "Sorry Mer." She turned to go back to her bedroom.

"Are you feeling better today?" Meredith asked as she walked into the bathroom, leaving her bedroom door open.

Lexie nodded, "Yeah, a little." She quickly told Meredith as she started to go into her room.

"Are you staying home from school again?" Meredith asked her.

"I haven't decided yet." Lexie told her honestly, "I'm gonna go back to sleep." She shut the door behind her before she crawled back into bed. Her hands went to her stomach. _Pregnant_. That was all she could think. She bit her lip as tears escaped her eyes. How did this happen? She and Mark were _so_ careful. She had been on the pill since she was fifteen, because her periods had been unbearable since she was thirteen. Mark always wore condoms. _How did this happen?_

She was a smart girl. She had gotten perfect grades since kindergarten. She skipped the third grade. She was junior class president. She was in running to be prom queen. She took her birth control pill at the same time every day. Mark always wore a condom. The birth control and the condom should have been enough. _How did this happen?_

She started to cry harder when she thought of Mark. He was a senior in high school. He had plans after graduation. He wanted to go to college in New York. He wanted to be a surgeon. What if he couldn't do that anymore? Then the thought occurred to her, what if he hated her when she told him? She was not sure which scenario was worse.

* * *

><p>"Are you feeling better Sweetie?" Susan asked her middle daughter as she poured herself a cup of coffee. "You look like you have some of your color back."<p>

Lexie nodded as she poked her spoon in her cereal, "Yeah mom, I'm feeling better." She took a bite of her cereal. "I'm going to school today."

Susan smiled, "That's good." She looked up at the clock, "You girls better hurry up if you want to get to school on time." She looked over at Meredith, "Remember Molly has cheer practice after school, so your Dad will pick her up from school on the way home from work."

Meredith nodded, "I know Mom. Molly has the same schedule every week." She smiled, "Lex, do you still want to go prom dress shopping after school?"

Lexie shrugged, "If you want."

Meredith frowned, "Are you sure you are feeling better? You were the one nagging me for the past two weeks to go with you."

"We can just wait to next week. I'm just not up to it today." Lexie told Meredith. She took ate her last bite of cereal before getting up and rinsing out her bowl.

Meredith nodded slowly, "Okay, sounds good."

* * *

><p>"I'm so glad you are here today." Sadie Harris told Lexie as she stood next to Lexie's locker, "Biology sucks when you aren't in class."<p>

Lexie laughed slightly as she shut her locker after she grabbed her biology book. "Why? You don't like copying anyone else's work?"

Sadie shrugged, "When I cheat off you I know I'm getting the right answers. Anyone else I have no idea if they are right or not. You on the other hand, I know I will get an A. You lover boy is coming this way. I'll meet you in class."

"Hey." Mark wrapped his arm around Lexie's shoulders, "You didn't call me back last night."

"Sorry." Lexie forced a small smile, "I was tired and went to bed early." She swallowed the lump in her throat, struggling not to start crying right there in the middle of the hallway.

"I'm glad you're feeling better." Mark smiled at his girlfriend. "I don't like it when you are sick. You want to do something tonight?" He asked.

"Um, I'm not sure. It depends how much homework I have tonight." The warning bell, that signaled that there was one minute until classes started, rang over the loud speakers, "Damn we got get to class. We can talk about this at lunch?"

Mark nodded, "Sure sounds good."

Lexie gave him a quick kiss on the lips, "I will see you at lunch." She quickly walked toward her classroom.

* * *

><p>"So do you want to come over tonight?" Mark asked as he sat down next to Lexie at their regular lunch table.<p>

"Only if we can do homework and study. I have a lot of homework. And I have a huge bio test tomorrow." Lexie told him as she nibbled on her peanut butter sandwich.

Mark smirked, "Sure we can study."

Lexie rolled her eyes, but couldn't help but smile slightly, "I mean we will study study…Not study each other."

"I don't know why you act like you are worried about your biology test. You know you'll ace it."

Lexie shrugged, "You know me; I am a perfectionist."

"I have football practice until 5, so I can pick you about 6:30?" Mark asked as he ate his spaghetti.

Lexie nodded, "Sounds good."

* * *

><p>"You ready to go Mere?" Lexie asked her older sister as she met her at Meredith's locker after school.<p>

"Actually I have detention." Meredith told Lexie as she threw some books in her locker, "I won't get out of here until 5. You want to drive home? I'm sure Derek can bring me home."

"You have detention? What did you do?"

Meredith rolled her eyes, "Mr. Wells is being a total dick. Not my fault. Do you want the keys?"

"No. I'll wait for you." Lexie told Meredith. "I haven't watched football practice for awhile. So I think I will do some homework and watch Mark practice."

"Okay, meet me at the car after."

Lexie nodded, "Okay, sounds good."

* * *

><p>Mark stayed behind as the rest of his teammates on the football team went to the locker room, "You haven't watched me practice in a while." He took off his helmet before kissing Lexie near the sidelines of the football field.<p>

"_Meredith had detention." _Was what she meant to say, instead she blurted out, "I'm pregnant." She gasped slightly, putting her hand to her mouth, "Oh My God. Mark I—I-I didn't mean to blurt it out like that."

His helmet fell to the ground, "You're pregnant?" Lexie only nodded as tears sprung into her eyes. He shook his head, "And you decided here was the best place to tell me? What the hell?"

"I'm sorry. It just came out." Lexie whispered. She looked down, unable to look at him directly. "I took three tests this morning. They are all positive."

"I can't talk about this right now." Mark grabbed his helmet from the ground, "I'm supposed to leave for college at the end of the school year." He mumbled before walking towards the locker room.

Lexie began to sob as she watched him walk off. She cursed slightly when her cell phone began to ring. She grabbed her phone of out her pocket, looking at her caller ID, she sighed. It was Meredith. "Hey Mere, I'll be at the car in the minute." Before Meredith could say anything thing she hung up the phone. She wiped the tears from her eyes as she walked towards Meredith's car.

"What the hell took you so—" Meredith paused as she noticed Lexie's red puffy eyes, she frowned. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm fine." Lexie quickly told her as she got into the passenger side of Meredith's car.

"You've been crying. I don't call that okay." Meredith frowned, "Lexie, what's going on?"

"I don't want to talk about it right now."

Meredith sighed, but decided not to press. "Just when you are ready to talk, let me know, okay?

Lexie nodded, "Okay." She looked out her window, "I will."

* * *

><p>Everybody else has already left the locker room, leaving Mark alone. <em>"I'm pregnant." <em>The words of his girlfriend repeated over and over in his mind. He was at a loss. He had no idea what he was going to do. He had no idea what he was _supposed_ to do. He had college all planed out. He wanted to go to NYU. He never liked Seattle. He wanted to get the hell out of there as soon as he graduated high school. But now…He was going to be a dad. He was _going to have a_ _kid_. There was no running off to New York now.

Then there was Lexie. He ruined her fucking life. She was sixteen, she had another year left of high school. He sighed, pulling out his cell phone. He wrote, and then rewrote a text message two times before sending one.

_I will still pick you up a 6:30? We need to talk._

A minute later Lexie replied with a single two letter word.

_Ok_

Mark scratched the back of his neck, what the fuck were they going to do?

All he could think about was I'm to young for this

_Got my whole life ahead _

_Hell I'm just a kid myself_

_How'm I gonna raise one _

_So much for ditching this town and hanging out on the coast _

_Oh well, those plans are long gone _

TBC...

If you liked this, please review.

Question/Opinion #1: When Mark and Lexie tell Susan and Tatcher about Lexie's pregnancy, would you like them be supportive or unsupportive?

Question/Opinion #2: Which one of my stories would you like me update next? Which ever gets the most votes I will update with in the next week.


	2. Chapter 2

**There Goes My Life Part Two**

"Mom is it okay if I go to Mark's tonight to do some homework and study?" Lexie asked as she set the kitchen table for supper. "I have a big biology test tomorrow and he told me he would help me study." She explained.

"That's fine. Do you need the car?" Susan asked as she peeked inside to the oven to see if the casserole was finished.

"No Mark said he'd pick me up." Lexie told her. She went to the refrigerator and grabbed the milk and brought it to the kitchen table.

"Okay, remember 10:30 curfew. It's a school night." Susan said as she pulled the casserole out of the oven, "Can you get your sisters and dad for supper? What time is Mark picking you up?"

"6:30." Lexie answered before she left the room to go get her sisters and dad for supper.

LM

"So I take it since you are going to his apartment before wasn't about Mark?" Meredith asked as she walked in Lexie's room. It was 6:15 and Lexie was in her room grabbing her backpack, so she would be ready for Mark.

"Don't worry about it Mere. Everything is fine." Lexie threw her biology book into her backpack. "I'm fine."

Meredith sighed, "Well excuse me if I'm concerned for my sister when I see that she was crying." She said with an eye roll. "Look I know you really don't get upset that easily…I'm worried."

Lexie sighed, she had wanted to talk to Meredith about this whole thing, but she just wasn't ready. She was already dreading talking to Mark about it. Besides she wasn't even sure what she _wanted_ to do about the whole situation. "Right now you don't have to be worried about me. I know if I ever need to talk about something I can talk to you."

Meredith smiled, accepting her answer. "Okay. Have fun at Mark's."

"Thanks." Lexie put her backpack around one shoulder and walked towards the living room, deciding to wait for Mark there. She didn't have to wait long, mere seconds after she walked into the living room she saw the lights of Mark's Porsche turn into the driveway. She took a deep as slipped on her coat. She had no idea how the night was going to go. "Bye." She called to her parents and Molly, who were sitting in the living room. She slid into the front seat of Mark's Porsche without a word she shut the door and buckled her seatbelt.

Mark looked over at her, giving her a small smile. "Hi." He paused. "How are you feeling?" He looked over his shoulder as he backed out of the driveway.

"Nauseous. I always feel nauseous now." Lexie told him, she looked out the window, saying nothing more. They rode in silence until arriving at Mark's apartment. Lexie left her backpack in his car before they walked to his apartment.

"Are you hungry?" Mark asked once they entered his apartment. "I have some left over pizza…"

"No thanks. I'm not hungry." Lexie whispered as she took a seat on his couch. Mark sat next to her, and they sat in silence. Neither of them knew where to even to begin. Lexie sighed, "We should probably start talking. I have 10:30 curfew tonight."

"Are you sure?" Mark asked her, "I mean…Are you _sure_ that you are pregnant?"

Lexie nodded solemnly, "I took three tests." She looked down at her hands, "I was supposed to have my period like three weeks ago, my boobs have been hurting, and I have been so damn nauseous." Her hand brushed her hair behind her ear.

Mark felt pretty nauseous at the moment as well. "And it's mine?" He dumbly asked.

"Excuse me?" Her eyes snapped into a glare, "What the hell does that supposed to mean? We've been dating over a year!" She yelled, "Do you really think I would fuck some other guy?"

"Of course not. I just…God! It came out wrong. You're on birth control! I wore a fucking condom!" Mark's voice began to rise, "How the hell did you let this happen? Weren't you taking your pills every day?"

Lexie laughed bitterly, "What are you saying? Do you think I wanted this to happen?" She hissed, "I'm fucking sixteen! Do you really think I want to have this baby? With my 18 year old boyfriend? I don't even know if I'm going to keep it."

"Wait…What?" Mark asked, "You want to have an abortion?" He could feel the color drain from his face. His hands became sweaty and he swore he felt his heart stop.

"I don't know." Lexie admitted, "It's just…We are teenagers Mark." She blinked away tears. "I'm sixteen. I'm not supposed to have a baby yet. I want to go to college. We both want to be surgeons. How are we supposed to go through four years of college, then med school, and then be interns with a baby?" She shook her head. "It's not possible."

"I don't want you to have an abortion." Mark told him. "Being a surgeon isn't essential to me." He sighed, "I don't have to be a surgeon. I can do something else. I mean, I'm good with cars. I could be a mechanic…I just don't want you to have an abortion. I think we could do this. Have a baby, I mean. We're good together."

"We're in high school Mark." Lexie looked down, avoiding eye contact. "I just never counted on forever with us, you know? I mean how many people marry their high school sweetheart?"

"My parents did." Mark told her.

"And look how that turned out." Her bottom lip quivered. Mark couldn't argue with that. His parents were married when they were only eighteen—because his mother, Tracy, was pregnant with him. He didn't have the best relationship with either of his parents. They were more interested in other things in life instead of raising him. "I don't want to hate you Mark…I'm just scared one of us will bail. I don't want to hate you. And I'm sixteen. I don't know if I'll make a good Mom…I don't want to be your parents."

"We won't be my parents." Mark promised her. He took a deep breath. "Maybe we should go to Planned Parenthood tomorrow, make sure you are pregnant. It doesn't pay to make any plans and freak out before knowing for sure."

Lexie nodded, "Okay…Can we ditch out morning classes tomorrow? I don't think I can wait all day."

"Of course." Mark paused. "Does Meredith know? Or your parents?"

"No." Lexie shook her head. "I think Meredith has a feeling something is wrong. And mom and dad don't know a thing." She ran her fingers through her hair, "They are going to kill me when they find out."

"I doubt it." Mark said, smiling a little, "They love you."

"Can I have some of the pizza now? I'm hungry."

MLMLML

"I have your blood test results." Dr. Lynn Palmer told the young couple, "You were right Miss Grey, you are pregnant." Lexie didn't look at Mark, she only nodded, "If you would like, we can listen to the heartbeat, make sure everything is okay. Then we can discuss your options?"

Lexie nodded, "Okay." She whispered, Mark said nothing. He just held Lexie's hand.

"We will do a transvaginal ultra sound today, that way we can hear the heartbeat and determine how far along you are." She grabbed a gown from underneath the examining table. "I will leave you alone for a few minutes so you can get changed." Lynn left the room.

"You okay?" Mark asked as Lexie shakily started to take off her clothes.

"I don't know." Lexie whispered.

"Do you still want the abortion?" Mark asked.

"I don't know." Lexie slipped on the gown and sat back on the table, "I'm scared."

Mark nodded, "Me too."

Lynn came back into the room a few minutes later. "Okay, Lexie this might be a little uncomfortable, but we will be done real soon." She gave the young girl a friendly smile. She turned her attention to the ultrasound screen. "Everything looks really good." A thumping sound filled the room. "Good strong heartbeat…By the looks of things I think you are about eight weeks along. Your due date will be around July 14th."

Lexie stared in awe at the screen. "July 14th?"

Lynn nodded, "Yes. Would you like to discuss your options?"

Lexie looked at Mark before shaking her head, "No." She looked back at the screen at the small blob on the ultrasound screen. That small blob was a baby. It was _her_ baby. And the heartbeat was one of the best sounds she ever heard in her life. "We're keeping it."

TBC…

So sorry it took me so long for an update! I really hope this was worth the wait. As always, please review!


End file.
